Cellular communication usage is on the rise. With the increase in usage, the underlying technologies have proliferated and expanded. For instance, cellular devices typically have a variety of modes that are selected or operated for particular applications or in different markets. To support the various cellular communication modes, conventional transceivers include voltage controlled oscillators that are tunable over a range of frequencies. Generally, it is desirable for these voltage controlled oscillators to maintain linear gain. However, due to a number of factors, the gain is often nonlinear. The nonlinear gain is exhibited in the K factor for the voltage controlled oscillator or KVCO. Typically, as the transmitted signal modulates away from the tuned frequency the KVCO drops, and the generated frequency drops below the desired frequency, thus degrading the signal transmission.